thelorienleaguefandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Nova/@comment-24917038-20150524114949
We’ve been stuck in this hotel room for the last few days. We’ve chosen a town in Venezuela to hole up in while waiting for Scott to make his miraculous escape. Someplace called Maturin. We know our slight hope is pointless, but really, what else can we do? Lily is currently sleeping, her only real release from what happened to her. And even then, I’m not sure if it’s much of a release. Raphael has disappeared. Nobody has seen him for days now. He was probably too bored to sit around waiting with us. I’m lying on my designated bed, as Spider is flicking through channels, searching for any new news on the Nova contagion, and possibly anything on her family and country. At least, that’s what I’d be looking for. Might be easier finding her family on the news, considering her background. “This is boring!” I whinge. She ignores me. Sighing, I sit up. “I’m going out for a bit!” She looks at me at that. “No you’re not! Remember what happened last time?” I roll my eyes. “While still under the influence of power-numbing-drugs. Besides, won’t hurt to suss things out!” I change into the appearance I have currently been using. As far as anyone around here knows, I’m a beautiful blonde girl with dazzling blue eyes! “I’ll come with you then!” she states and stands up. “Oh, and leave Lily?” she sighs in resignation and sits down. “Fine. Be careful though. I’m not digging you out of any messes!” I smile and off I go! I just spend my time wandering around town, window shopping and enjoying the feeling of normalcy and actually doing something. It’s starting to get dark. I should head back, Ariadne is probably freaking. I’m on my way to the hotel when I notice a young, blonde girl ahead staring at me. I continue walking and try to ignore her, when she yells “Mutante!” I freeze. What did she say? I’d noticed people often speak some other language I don’t understand. Spanish, maybe? I’m guessing that’s what language she spoke in. It sounded awfully close to “mutant”… She was now speaking with an officer and pointing in my direction. I look around, and there aren’t any people near me. Is she pointing at me? I begin to panic a little. Has my illusion dropped? Turning to look at my reflection in the nearest shop window, I still see little blonde me. Concentrating, I create a mirage of me – real looking me – coming out from behind a building and running away from the officer and the girl, purple eyes clearly showing. The officer falls for it and gives chase, the girl screaming after him. Feeling good I got out of that one, until the girl comes stalking towards me, and stops dead-bang in front of me. “I know what you are! Why nobody else can see it, I don’t know, but I do.” So she can speak English. “Mutant scum!” she spits, before turning away and storming off.